


Million Dollar Makeout

by Pacific_ship



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Smut, F/M, Incest, New York City, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacific_ship/pseuds/Pacific_ship
Summary: Mabel and Dipper head to vacation in New York City. What surprises will the Big Apple have in store for them?
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, pinecest
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Million Dollar Makeout

**Author's Note:**

> here's another story for yall! i'm so excited to bring you the next one! it's gonna be about 3 to 4 chapters long (that could change) and feature the twins in some nsfw scenes later on so be warned! Got this idea from 3question marks on tumblr so shout out to her and thanks to my beta; Jamie!

The lights of New York City were absolutely astounding as Dipper and Mabel walked side by side through times square. They had never been to New York before, but when their parents offered to pay for a trip anywhere in the United States for 2 weeks as a graduation present both twins jumped at the opportunity to visit The Big Apple. 

“Wow Bro, I've never seen so many lights in one place!”

"Yeah. LA’s main street doesn’t even come close to this." They continued to walk in relative silence, the sounds of the busy city buzzing around them.

"Y'know... Mabel, this was a good idea."

“I know right?! Aren’t ya glad we picked it for our trip?”

"Yeah, this city's amazing... and I'm so glad we're seeing it together"

That sounded oddly sappy for Dipper. She turned to look at him and saw an emotion on his face she couldn’t quite make out. But it was definitely a positive emotion directed at her so she smiled back and said “Awww. I’m so glad to be here with you too Bro Bro!”

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. “Uh excuse me, miss. Did you just call that man your brother?”

“Yeah, we’re actually twins!” 

“Oh perfect! How would the two of you like to participate in a quick interview? There is a cash prize involved.” The man said. He was donning a nicer outfit that looked like he might work at the stock market. He was wearing a rather large suit coat and dress pants. With him he had a microphone in one hand and a briefcase in the other. There was another man behind him with a camera and recording equipment.

Mabel’s eyes widened with realization. “DIP DOP ITS ONE OF THOSE GAME SHOW THINGS THEY DO IN TIMES SQUARE!”

Ow, did you have to yell that in my ear? Dipper chastised. At the mention of a game show bystanders and passersby have already begun to stop and crowd around them.

Brushing him off Mabel responded to the man. “We’ll do it!”

“Alright!” the man said excitedly and motioned for the camera man to start recording. “So you two are siblings right?”

“Yes we are. But didn’t you just ask us that?”

“Yeah but not with the camera on.” He whispered back while holding his hand over the microphone. “Ok first question. What is your siblings favorite color?”

“Oh. That’s easy! Dipper’s is wend-” Her brother gave her the most stern look she’s ever seen knowing what she was about to say “-I mean blue… his favorite color is blue!”  
“Ok?... And you sir! What is your sisters favorite color?”

“All of them.” Dipper responded immediately. She was really surprised he remembered that. Although he seems to remember everything about her so why would this be any different?

“Second question! Have the two of you ever kissed.?”

_WOAH WOAH WHAT? Why is this creepo asking that!? What kind of game show is this?!_ Before she could escape her thoughts Dipper answered on their behalf, his face as red as a tomato. She couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed or angry. Probably both.

“No we have never kissed before! Why would you ask that?”

“Irrelevant. Next question. Would you kiss your sibling on camera right now for TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!” He shouted in his best game show announcer voice as he pulled out a wad of Benjamins.

This really threw Mabel for a loop. She didn’t wanna look like she wanted to kiss Dip on camera but also, it was TEN FLIPPING GRAND. That would help them pay for their first year of college and was several months of work at their current jobs. Dipper didn’t seem as interested though and put his arm around Mabel to lead her away. 

“I’m sorry but we’re not interested” Dipper stated, matter-of-factly. 

“Dipper, what are you doing? It's ten grand!” she whispered into his ear.

“Mabel there’s probably at least a million people who will see this. What will they think of us? Think about what’s gonna happen when your future employer finds this. What about mom and dad? Ten grand isn’t worth this Mabes lets go.” She couldn’t help but understand where Dip Dop was coming from. Even if she did really want the money right now.

Just as they were about to make it to the edge of the small and ever growing crowd that had gathered to watch their interview the man pulled something out of his jacket. “How about fifty grand?” The twins stopped in their tracks and turned around only to see a ginormous stack of money now in his hands. A smug grin on his face as a result of regaining their attention. Dipper gave Mabel a cautious look and stepped forward. The man handed Dipper the money which he promptly started counting until he got to the end.

“It’s fifty thousand dollars.” he said in shock looking at Mabel. They were both staring at each other with skeptical looks now, trying to silently communicate to each other what they should do when the man spoke up.

“I can see you're still on the fence. So how about one hundred thousand dollars.” he says as he takes out ANOTHER massive wad of cash as big as the previous stack.

_This is insane. Is this even legal!? Doesn’t matter, we are getting that one hundred grand. It’s just one kiss anyway._

“It’s just one kiss, Dip. No big deal.” She said while turning to him. He looked really nervous so she decided to take the initiative and leaned in to give him a solid smooch on the lips. Her lips met his while the crowd of bystanders gasped in shock. She expected the kiss to be really gross. Wasn’t kissing your brother supposed to be disgusting? But this wasn’t disgusting, it was actually really nice. She even felt a spark when he started to pull away, which she decidedly brushed off as her being excited about the money. 

The kiss only lasted for a second but Dipper’s look of shame sure didn’t. She immediately felt horrible when it hit her that she hadn’t even asked him if he was ok with the kiss. _Of course he’s ashamed he just kissed his twin sister in front of a crowd. Duhh, what was I thinking! This was a terrible idea._ The realization that she had basically just sold out her bro for money hit her and her protective twin instinct locked in as she saw the crowd staring at her and Dipper with utter judgement in their eyes.

“C'mon Dipper let's take the money and get out of here.” She reached for the money only to watch the man pull it away from her as his face was enveloped with a smug grin.

“Ah ah ah! Not so fast. To receive the cash prize you have to answer one final question.” Dipper was looking at the ground now and pulled his hat over his face.

“FINE! Ask your stupid question then. C'mon!” She was furious now. The kiss had clearly made Dipper uncomfortable and she couldn’t tell if she was more angry at herself for agreeing to this or the game show host for asking.

“Final question. Would you two be willing to make out-”

“No no no no! A million times n-”

“-for no less than ten seconds, in exchange for ONE MILLION DOLLARS!”

Mabel stopped at that. She didn’t expect so much money. She and Dip would be millionaires at age eighteen! She thought of all the things they could do with that money. Buy two houses. Pay for college. Get a sports car. Brag to Pacifica's dad that they were rich enough to get into his snooty parties.

She shook herself out of her thoughts all at once. She was just thinking about money and not about her poor bro bro. If he was that upset by a kiss, he definitely wouldn’t wanna make out with her! Her body shook with shame at the thought of selling out her bro for money again. He was the most important person in the world to her and this was how she repaid him? Tears welled up in her eyes while rage built in her throat. 

“LISTEN HERE BUSTER! I WILL NOT SELL OUT MY BRO FOR A MILLION-mnphhhh” her voice was cut off by Dipper’s lips as they crashed into hers and he wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes went wide in surprise at what they were doing, But the only thing that filled her mind was how AMAZING this kiss felt. She was in utter shock that Dip Dop was such a fantastic mouth masher. 

Mabel had kissed a couple dozen different guys by this point in her life. Some of those kisses were bad, some were good, and some even made it onto her great list. But she had never considered any of them ‘amazing’. Not anymore though. This kiss definitely made it up there as the most perfect thing she’s ever experienced. She wrapped her arms around him in turn and melted into the kiss letting out a quiet moan as he cradled her in his arms. She lost herself in his gentle kiss as he slowly moved his lips against her. She hoped this moment would never end.

“Ahem” The host cleared his throat and stared intently at them. The noise shocked her and Dipper into pulling away from each other, causing her to realize what they just did in front of all these people. His eyes locked onto hers and they carried such a mix of emotions that she couldn’t decipher what he was thinking.

The game show host, recovering from shock - turns to talk into the camera excitedly, but his voice faded off as the twins looked at each other - the horror of what they'd done now washing over them. The audience was still staring at the twins in a mix of disgust and curiosity. As they turned to the gameshow host to get their money. He promptly handed over the briefcase and Mabel grabbed it with one hand and grabbed Dipper’s hand with the other as she pushed through the crowd of onlookers to get out of there as fast as possible. 

Most of the bystanders were content to watch the twins escape, but one man they pushed past muttered “freaks” as they went by. Mabel couldn’t help but look down in shame as they quickly ran towards their hotel room. She tried not to cry on the way there.

She failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought? comments? I'm always eager to hear feedback! if you liked it leave a kudos!


End file.
